My Darkest Hour
by riddle-girl-lost
Summary: Harry Potter is sentenced to life in Azkaban, for the murder of Ginny and Percy. But he didn't do it. In Azkaban, he will form an unexpected friendship, discover a deadly secret about his heritage, and find that some things aren't what they seem.
1. The Trial

**A/N: Well, I'm going to try my hand at a multi-chapter fic. I hope you all enjoy it, though the plotline is far overused, but you can't ignore those pesky bunnies forever!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? No. Am I British? I wish. Would I be on this site if I was her? No, I'd be in my Hogwarts-esque castle on my private island! Thus, I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. **

Harry looked up into the cold gaze of the judge above him, wishing, hoping, that this was a dream, just a terrible nightmare.

"Harry James Potter," the judge spat with contempt, "you have been accused of the murders of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Percy Ignatius Weasley. How do you plead?"

"Please-I'm innocent, believe me! I'm innocent!" he pleaded, how could they think that he'd murder Ginny, his amazing, beautiful...dead...

Everyone in the courtroom looked on in disgust. Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her handkerchief, and Mr. Weasley looked like he wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there. They thought he betrayed them, even after the years he'd known them. How could they think he'd murder Ginny and Percy?

"We'd like to call Hermione Granger up".

Harry looked at her in shock, as she walked up to the podium and turned to face him, her eyes cold and accusing.

"In all the years I've known Harry, I always thought there was something off with him," she began, "He was never like any of the other first years, like we were, he had this strange look in his eyes that made you wonder what he was really thinking..." she continued on as Harry took each word like the cruciatus, over and over, and over.

"...and finally, this last year, when his scar was hurting, it was suspicious, but we thought it was nothing. Now I know he was communicating with his true ally, Voldemort. Always rushing off in the middle of class, always knowing when Voldemort attacked, how could we have been so blind? It's obvious now, but it's also too late. I hope you rot in Azkaban Potter, I hope you die like the filthy animal you are. And burn in hell" she concluded.

Ron Weasley, his supposed best friend, the one he could count on, was called up next. His speech, like Hermione's, pointed out each time his scar hurt, every time he was with Voldemort, and that he'd always been a murderer.

"I mean in fourth year, he probably offed Cedric himself, as an initiation into the Death Eaters. And when we went to the ministry to save Sirius, I bet anything he was hoping to get rid of us and called the Death Eaters to be when we arrived. I am ashamed to say he was my best mate, but I can now call him what he truly is; a murderous, lying coward piece of scum. You're going to pay for every moment my brother and sister were in pain. You're going to die for that!" Ron's voice escalated throughout the whole thing. Harry could only stare at him in shock.

Dumbledore was next. This was the hardest blow for Harry, to see the man he thought of as a grandfather, a mentor, stand there and proclaim him a Death Eater, an heir to Voldemort.

"I am greatly disappointed in you Mr. Potter. We all depended on you, and you let the wizarding world down. I am sorry to say I was wrong about you, all the time I thought you were a kind young man, while you betrayed us in the highest degree" Dumbledore said, shaking his head sadly.

They even had the Dursleys come in...

"He was always a troublemaker, burdened himself upon us hardworking folk, took advantage of us I say! Even threatened my son numerous times, nearly killed him once, and he blew up my sister as well! Glad to see the boy finally gets what was coming to him" Uncle Vernon proclaimed, relishing every word.

After everyone finished their pieces, Dumbledore expelled him from Hogwarts, the only home he'd ever had, and McGonagall denounced his place as a Gryffindor.

Then the final blow came.

"Harry James Potter, we, the Wizengamot hereby pronounce you guilty of murdering Ginerva and Percy Weasley. You have been condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban prison, where you will remain in a high security cell, for the remainder of your existence" the judge announced.

There were cheers among the many people that had come to stand as witnesses or view the spectacle. Harry was dragged to his feet by the two burly Aurors on either side of him, and three more followed from behind as they apparated to the prison of insanity, holder of criminals, and killer of many, Azkaban.

**Yes, I know its short, but this is only the prologue! Fear not, there will be longer chapters ahead. **

**I don't care if it's a compliment, a flame, or a critique, I would appreciate a review so that I may better hone my writing skills. **

**:)**


	2. A New Cellmate

**A/N: Ahem. So, I have returned, extremely sorry, and happy to see that you are all still here and not tossing pitchforks at me. I'll make this sort so you can get onto the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hopefully they will come quicker, and there won't be such a long delay between them. I can't promise that I'll update every week, but I will definitely make updates more regular. **

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never will be, J.K. Rowling, and so I will never own Harry Potter & Co. though it pains me to say so.**

Harry did not sleep at all the first night. It was no surprise he couldn't; not with the Dementors floating outside of his cell every few minutes all day and night. Memories of fights, screams, and betrayals flashed through his head every time the Dementors glided past.

The worst however, was the memory of finding Ginny, cold, dead, and covered in blood, sprawled out across the floor. Percy had fallen beside her, his arms stretched out, in a last, futile attempt to protect her.

The aurors had come only moments later, and found Harry sobbing over Ginny's body. The aurors asked no questions, instantly stunning him and carting him off to a holding cell. There had been no time to even think, Harry recalled numbly.

The days that followed could only be described as a hazy sort of hell, most notably when he was visited by Mrs. Weasley, who screamed at him in grief, and asked him how he could have done such a thing. Harry did not answer her though, as he could only look at her brown eyes, and think of Ginny. Subconsciously, he knew she would never believe him anyway.

Ron and Hermione came soon afterward. Harry was more coherent that time, and tried to explain to them that it hadn't been him, that he was innocent, but his once-friends only gave him looks of loathing. "We aren't stupid" they had replied. Ron and Hermione said they had seen him grab Ginny and apparate away, the day of the murder. Not to mention the twenty witnesses who claimed he had fought with Percy and kidnapped him as well.

Harry pressed his face against the stone wall that was the back of his cell. He didn't care anymore that it was covered in filth, only pressed deeper into the corner he sat in, trying to get as far from the Dementors reach as possible. Flashes of red drifted through his head as he wrenched out of the painful memories. He tried to clear his mind, and for the most part succeeded. Harry thought only of the colour grey. Grey was a nice solid colour, neutral, and easy to think of in his stone cell.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the long corridor outside his cell, breaking his fragile concentration. Harry started, and remembered Dementors didn't have footsteps. For one fleeting moment, he felt hope, hope that they had realized it was a mistake, that he hadn't killed Ginny and Percy, and they were come to set him free. Then the aurors appeared, the light from their wands illuminating their grim faces.

"You there, prisoner 15A367D, otherwise known as Harry James Potter?" a tall auror asked.

"Yes?" Harry croaked his voice harsh from screaming.

"You have been relocated to a new, permanent cell. Any attempts to escape during the relocation will be met with stunning and body-bind spells" the tall auror sneered. Harry got the idea that they would limit themselves to only those spells either.

Harry crawled over to the bars, and groaned as he dragged himself into a standing position. The aurors keyed open the cell door, and surrounded him as a bearded auror grabbed Harry's wrists and attached a pair of magically binding handcuffs to them. He then shoved Harry roughly towards the corridor.

"Get moving boy!" he commanded gruffly. Harry was vaguely reminded of Uncle Vernon, only this man was thinner.

He flinched when the bearded one poked his wand into Harry's back. Harry started walking, though it was rather difficult as the aurors had also placed weight charms on his feet, to hinder any attempts at running.

It felt like hours since they had retrieved Harry, as they walked past the endless grimy cells, floor after floor, always going further down. Harry tried not to look in them, but he could not stop hearing them.

"Please! I'm innocent I swear! Tell them to let me go!" one wild-eyed man begged, slamming against the cell bars.

A skeletal woman sat in the centre of her cell, rocking back and forth, moaning and wailing.

Harry shuddered with each one they passed. Was this to be his fate? Would he one day be like these people, reduced to madness and finally nothingness? But at least you won't be thinking of _them_, a little voice whispered in his mind. Harry pushed the thought out of the way, and looked ahead.

"We're down in the high security section now. What do you think o' that, eh boy?" the bearded man snorted, " Apparently, yer a dangerous criminal, so you get to live with the dangerous criminals. Aye, that's right boy, all yer little Death Eater friends will be down here" he grinned sadistically.

"In fact," another piped up, "They even voted which one you'll be rooming with". They all laughed, and Harry paled, as his stomach dropped. Trapped in a cell with a Death Eater, for the rest of his life! He tried not to think of who he might be with.

They finally stopped, at the end of a dark, tunnel like corridor. The aurors pointed their wands in the direction of the cell. The tall auror undid Harry's handcuffs, and quickly opened the cell, threw him in, and closed the door.

"Well Potter, enjoy your new quarters. We'll send someone to come check on you in a few...years maybe?" the auror laughed as the all walked away, leaving Harry staring frantically after them.

"Please! Come back don't leave me here, please!" he cried, reaching out. A shock went through his hand, and he fell back onto the floor, his arm in pain.

Maniacal laughter started from behind him, echoing off the walls, sounding as though there were a hundred people laughing, not just one.

Harry cringed, and braced himself as he turned to see who his new 'roommate' was.

However, as he was about to turn, he heard a crooning voice he knew all too well, and horrified, his blood ran cold.

"Did little bitty Potter get all locked up?"


End file.
